


trip and fall

by ghostwit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, LOL they're just bros., Light tone. Just gaffs., M/M, Open Relationships, Platonic Sex, Sabaody Archipelago, That one's in ref to Kid/Killer.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: "I'm not your damn boyfriend,” Kid grits the words out from between his teeth, rough and hot with want. The man smiles as he hovers over Law's mouth, digging his hands into the sharp jut of his hip until the skin goes white under his nails, imposing frame hunched over the other with a sturdy arch to convey onlyhunger.(A couple of friends debauch an innocent Sabaody alleyway.)
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Killer, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	trip and fall

"I'm not your damn boyfriend,” Kid grits the words out from between his teeth, rough and hot with want. The man smiles as he hovers over Law's mouth, digging his hands into the sharp jut of his hip until the skin goes white under his nails, imposing frame hunched over the other with a sturdy arch to convey only _hunger._

"Nor am I yours, Eustass-ya." Law's eyes are crinkled merrily, tone mocking as he bares his throat and reaches behind Kid to smooth his hands over the skin of his back, feel the twitchy slope of hard muscle and the knobs of his spine, prominent in his arching. Kid doesn't kiss him, only drops his head to smear lipstick, cold and tacky, over the heat of Law's skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, stark, glossy black on brown, edging into a vitiligo patch. He shivers into the touch, and Kid smiles, triumphant. His belt pulls off with a snap, metal clinking as Eustass grips the ruined strip of leather in his hand, while the other snakes to curl around Law's cock. 

"Quit--mmf--tryharding." Law squirms into the touch, lifts a leg to wrap around the other captain's waist. His leg dangles for a couple seconds, and Kid fails to take the hint, preoccupied with keeping the barely-there pressure of his hand against Law's crotch, thumbnail scratching circles in the dark hair trailing up the flat planes abdomen, rolling the leather testily in his other hand. He sighs, reaches up to hold the hand playing with his belt. He ignores the way Eustass' eyes widen for a second before he guides his prize to his hip, digging the other captain's fingers into the meat of his thigh, the belt pressed against his jeans, and hooking his leg into the small of Kid's back with a self-satisfied sigh.

"Yeah, you've got the look of a sloppy whore about ya," Law laughs at this, tipping his head back with uncharacteristic ease, simply rolls his hips into the younger as he brings his other leg around, fully pinned by the other’s weight. The frame pinning his shakes, too, a quiet giggle, similarly uncharacteristic from the jagged captain. He grinds back in return, pushes Law against the wall hard enough to make him gasp, jolt with pleasure at the forceful display.

“Quit it,” hisses Law, eyeing the smug tilt of the Kid’s mouth, the crinkle of his eyes at Law’s involuntary shudder, “let’s just fuck.” Kid’s fingers clench around his thigh at that, beneath the layer of denim and leather like a brand, each joint and curve of the digits searing immediately into his memory. The weeks following, he slots his own fingers into the space in the privacy of his captain’s quarter, hand curling around himself and biting back merry laughter at the memory.

“Ha, okay!” The fabric of Law’s boxers crumples around his thighs with Kid’s leisurely maneuvering, slowly edging his pants and underwear underneath his hands, lifting one finger at a time to allow the cloth to slip past. Law swears he can see a fleck of red drift through the thatch of hair tracing up the ridges of his abdomen to nearly meet his tattoo, vibrant red in engrossing black, keratin strands catching and glancing the light. He digs his booted heels in a little further so the other captain can feel the rough drag of loose fabric against his still clothed legs. Kid is a firm, warm weight at the apex of his thighs. “Get my pants for me, would’ya?”

* * *

“Kid,” and the man can tell that Killer’s snarling beneath his mask, baring those perfectly white teeth, unforgiving canines against handsome, full lips, “what the hell did you do?”

“Huh?” Kid slumps into his first mate, peering over his shoulder to watch Killer turn Kid’s fingers over in his own wiry hands. It’s intimate, too much so for the pirate, and it makes his brain melt a little for a second, overwhelmed. He can’t help pressing a kiss to the edge of Killer’s skull, ducking to worm beneath the veil of hair, forgetting Killer’s annoyance. He’s brought back by a dispassionate sigh and a sharp pinch to the back of his palm that makes him let loose an undignified squeak. 

“I just painted these two days ago, and you chipped the thumb.” The words hiss past Killer’s closed teeth, unshielded annoyance, and ah, his pretty, pretty mouth again, " _What_ did you do?” 

“Oh, ha. The Surgeon of Death.” Kid jeers.

Killer’s head tips back when he snorts through his nose, helmet thunking dull and resounding against Kid’s skull.

**Author's Note:**

> I was SO close to writing him getting chokefucked. What else do you think the belt was for, LOL. 
> 
> Here's a draft I cleaned up and finished just to get something out, lol, forgive me for any incoherency. I had to do KidLaw eventually. I also feel like I keep letting people down by writing really steamy beginnings and then ending with like. just really lame banter, lmao.
> 
> Please leave a comment or anything! Appreciate it.
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
